


Cuddles

by Elixsea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixsea/pseuds/Elixsea
Summary: It's been a long day, and you could use some cuddles. Demyx is here to help.
Relationships: Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Cuddles

“Babe,” your boyfriend called to you from his perch on your bed, impatiently watching you scribble out a mission report. You’d returned from your assignment not even thirty minutes prior, beat up and bruised from an encounter with a particularly nasty Heartless. Per usual, you set to work on your report right away, not wanting to risk the wrath of Saix by handing it in late. 

“Hang on, Demyx, I’m almost done,” you told him. You didn’t need to be facing him to know that he began to pout, unsatisfied with your response.

“But baaaabe,” he whined, “it’s been a long day, and I missed you.”

“Just a couple more minutes,” you reassured him. He sighed loudly and flopped onto his side, arms crossed. 

“I’m so alone,” he said. 

“I’m right here.” You continued to write as fast as you could, eager to get the worst part of your assignment over with. Demyx pouted even more.

“Soooo alone,” he continued whining. The blonde rolled over to face the window, staring pointedly away from you and into the sky at the tiny, heart-shaped moon that had just begun to form. 

With a heavy sigh, you set your pen down on the desk and swiveled in your chair to face your boyfriend. “You’re never gonna let me get any work done, are you?” you asked. Demyx rolled back over and grinned.

“Nope.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to join you, then,” you said. You took a seat at the edge of the bed, and Demyx readjusted to lay his head in your lap. He smiled lightly as you began running your fingers through his soft hair, letting a wave of calm wash over you. Until you met Demyx, you’d never been particularly great at relaxing, but he had a gift for calming you down and helping you unwind. One of your favorite ways to relax with him was to play with his hair. 

“That feels really nice,” he said with a yawn. 

“I enjoy playing with your hair,” you responded, yawning along with him. “It’s really relaxing for me, too.”

Demyx hummed in response, letting his eyes slip shut. “How was your day, by the way? I never asked.”

“Well,” you started, “what was supposed to be a recon mission quickly devolved into stopping a Heartless that looked like a giant catfish. I was completely useless for the entire fight, and Xigbar tried to use me as fish food to lure the thing out... so, naturally, I spent the whole time getting tossed around while he tried to kill it. I’m pretty sore.”

Demyx winced. “Sounds like a tough time. I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” you agreed. “How was yours, though?”

“Not too bad,” Demyx said. “I made friends with a dog. So that was neat.”

“Dem, you’re not supposed to interact with anything or anyone on recon missions,” you laughed. Demyx shrugged. 

“It was so cute. You should have seen it,” he said, earning a giggle from you. “I gave him lots of pets and he wagged his tail so hard. He was so happy! It was the most adorable thing.”

“That sounds like a great time,” you said, smiling down at your boyfriend.

“If it wasn’t for the mission totally throwing me off, it would’ve been a great day.”

“Always the worst part of the day,” you said. Demyx nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over you. The dull ache in your muscles from being tossed around all day became too much for you; too tired to sit upright anymore, you laid down on your side, displacing your boyfriend from your lap. He readjusted so that he was lying next to you. 

Demyx gingerly draped an arm across your body and pulled you close to him, flush against his chest. With a content sigh, you pulled a soft blanket over the two of you and snuggled closer to him. 

“Cuddles are what I needed,” you said. 

“Same here.”

The two of you laid like that together for a while, Demyx holding you against his body as though he was fearful you might disappear. You rolled over to face him, planting a light kiss on his cheek as you hugged him close. The warmth of his body against yours almost seemed to soothe your sore muscles, and you nestled in close as he wrapped his arms tight around you. 

You felt a pang of something distant yet familiar in your chest--something warm that radiated out to your limbs and made your head spin. The dull echo of some emotion that made your chest tight and your breath quicken fought its way to the surface. If you had been a fool, you might have said that it was love you were feeling. 

Laying there in Demyx’s arms, it was easy to drift off to sleep. Your eyes slipped shut as you yawned loudly, and Demyx pulled you a little closer. Fighting the urge to pass out right then and there was no use; nestled together in a tangle of limbs, you let sleep overtake you.

Forget the mission report, you thought. This is way more important.


End file.
